This invention is generally directed to a yoke cover for a wire tieing machine. More particularly, this invention relates to a yoke cover that includes a pair of wire engaging inserts against which the wires that are being tied are supported during tieing.
Prior art wire tieing machines are provided with a pair of hardened steel wear plates which are brazed onto a yoke cover. The wear plates engage and support the wires when the wires are being tied by the machine. Due to this engagement, the wear plates become worn and eventually, the wear plates must be replaced. Since the wear plates are brazed onto the yoke cover, the entire yoke cover must be discarded and replaced. This need for replacement of the entire yoke cover increases the cost of the wire tieing machine. Furthermore, since the wear plates are brazed onto the yoke cover, the hardness of the steel may be reduced.
The present invention is intended to overcome or minimize all of these problems, as well as to present several other improvements.